El Último deseo antes de morir
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Hermione se encuentra en peligro de muerte, y Fenrir está considerando cumplirle un último deseo, en un regalo para mi "Amiga Secreta 2.013-2.014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Blacks", Aurora Caelestis... Feliz día de Reyes Magos! Portada: (c) Lauren Bergholm


**El último deseo antes de morir **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic ha sido creado para el__** "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" **__del foro__** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

_En mi caso, este obsequio es para mi __amiga invisible (o "secreta", como le decimos en Venezuela),__** Aurora Caelestis (1)**_

* * *

Apenas se dispersaron los estudiantes, al levantar el cadáver de Albus Dumbledore de la base de la Torre de Astronomía, se reagruparon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y algunos otros de los integrantes del "Ejército de Dumbledore", comentando lo que había pasado:

—Todavía no entiendo —expresaba Ron su incredulidad— de verdad, no entiendo cómo Snape lo mató. Bueno, era lógico, si Snape siempre estuvo del lado de _Ustedes-saben-quién._

—No sé —respondió Harry, mientras miraba hacia el bosque y la cabaña de Hagrid— me dio la impresión que Draco era quien lanzaría el _Avada,_ pero el cobarde de Snape… ¿Qué es eso, en la cabaña de Hagrid?

De pronto, se dio cuenta que los mortífagos que atacaron el castillo aún estaban en las cercanías, por lo que reaccionó corriendo hacia donde estaban. Al instante, los demás lo siguieron, lo que generó una persecución hacia el interior del Bosque Prohibido, entre hechizos de ataque y defensa, de un lado y del otro. Ninguno de los chicos notó que ya estaban en él, hasta que vieron los árboles de troncos más anchos y nudosos, las raíces más sobresalientes, y la oscuridad más cerrada.

Aunque andaban juntos, Hermione se dio cuenta que se había separado de los demás, pues había estado persiguiendo a Draco Malfoy. Lo había seguido porque, además de estar con los mortífagos, quería cobrarle la afrenta que le hizo en la mañana, al salir de clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras:

—Hay que ver —le comentó Draco a sus amigos Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bustrode, mirando al grupo de Gryffindor mientras salían del aula— que hay personas en este salón que no tienen vida de ningún tipo, como Granger, entrometida sabelotodo, Weasley, que no tiene dónde caerse muerto, y sobre todo…

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Malfoy? —Replicó Hermione, volteando y encarándose a Draco, mientras los demás Slytherin se apartaban, dando espacio para que éstos discutieran y Harry, Ron y Neville se acercaban a la chica—. ¿Crees que puedes andar por ahí diciendo cualquier cosa de los demás?

—Eso no es problema tuyo, Granger; además, todos en Hogwarts saben que tú no tienes más vida social que la que te dan los libros —y volteando a ver a sus compañeros de casa, comentó riéndose— ¿Quieren saber algo? —cuando le respondieron afirmativamente, entre risas, volvió a ver a Hermione, y le preguntó a "boca de jarro"—. Granger, ¿has besado a alguien alguna vez en tu vida? Yo lo dudo, nadie querría besar a una _sangresucia _mojigata.

— ¿Y acaso te interesa eso, Malfoy? —repreguntó Hermione, sumamente molesta.

— ¿Vieron? Lo que les digo es verdad. Apostaría dos galeones que Granger sólo besa a los libros, con lo frígida que es no debe atraer ni al Calamar Gigante…

No recibió réplica, porque Hermione fue literalmente arrastrada por Ron, Harry, Neville y los demás Gryffindor fuera del pasillo, bajo las risas estridentes de los Slytherin.

* * *

Pero en la noche, mientras intentaba atrapar a Draco, Hermione recordaba vívidamente esa discusión, cómo se había sentido sucia por lo que el rubio comentó, y cómo haría pagar esa ofensa. Por eso corría sin pensar mucho más, y así hizo por unos quince minutos, lo que la alejó unos tres kilómetros del castillo.

De pronto, una raíz que no había visto hizo que Hermione cayera, perdiendo la varita, y dejándola en la mayor oscuridad que había podido encontrarse. Sola, pues no escuchaba salvo los ruidos propios del Bosque; con un creciente temor de encontrar, o que fuese encontrada, por cualquier criatura o incluso alguno de los mortífagos a los cuales perseguían. No tenía idea de cuán lejos estaba del castillo, y mucho menos de dónde había caído su varita, la cual había perdido el encantamiento _Lumos _al alejarse de su mano.

Mientras tanteaba el terreno frente a ella para ubicar su varita, Hermione pedía a todos los Grandes Magos que le permitieran conseguirla, cuando oyó un ruido que le heló el cuerpo. La voz que sonó despúes terminó de detenerla completamente:

— ¡Vaya, vaya! La joven _sangresucia _amiga de Harry Potter.

Era la carrasposa voz de Fenrir Greyback justo detrás de ella. Hermione se incorporó, pues estaba a "cuatro patas", y quedó de rodillas, alzando las manos a la altura de sus hombros en actitud de rendición. El hombre lobo se le acercó y, tomándola por un brazo, la hizo levantarse y voltearse para agarrarla por el cuello, inmovilizándola, y verla directamente a la cara. Hermione lloraba silenciosamente, tanto por el dolor que Greyback le provocaba como por la posibilidad real de morir a manos del licántropo.

— ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los amigos de Harry Potter, niña? —le dijo casi al oído, mientras aspiraba el aroma del enmarañado cabello de la asustada joven, lo que llevó a Greyback a decirle, casi morbosamente—: Tienes un delicioso aroma a terror, el que más me gusta oler antes de matar —Ese comentario hizo que Hermione comenzara a llorar más profusamente, aunque intentaba no desmayarse del dolor. Greyback sabía cómo mantener a su víctima consciente mientras la retenía por el cuello, y su penetrante olor a lobo provocaba náuseas en Hermione—. Estás deliciosa, pequeña _sangresucia,_ pero creo que llegó la hora que te despidas de tu vida.

En ese momento, Fenrir cambió su agarre, soltando el cuello de Hermione y tomándola de los hombros, y cuando estaba mostrando sus colmillos para destrozarle el cuello, ella gimió:

—Greyback, antes de matarme, hazme mujer…

El licántropo se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por esa solicitud.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó extrañado, aunque sin soltar a su presa.

—Hazme mujer, demuéstrame que no soy frígida ni mojigata —insistió Hermione, llorando nuevamente. El hombre-lobo sopesó la situación: nadie estaba cerca para salvar a la chica, pues estaban cerca del límite sur del bosque, así que podría matarla ahí mismo y dejarla abandonada; por el contrario, podrían _desaparecerse_, lo que le permitiría llegar a su "cubil", una casa a las afueras de Manchester, porque el aroma de Hermione y su petición habían comenzado a alterar su condición animal, provocándole una erección.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Greyback, adoptando un tono socarrón, para intentar esconder su excitación, al decir—: pensaba que querrías morir virgen, para que llegues a tu Cielo.

—No, Greyback, lo digo en serio —contestó Hermione, agitando la cabeza lentamente— quiero saber antes que me mates qué es tener sexo. Como sé que no escaparé con vida de tus garras…

—Bueno —ladró el licántropo— en eso tienes razón. Vamos.

La abrazó, pero no era un abrazo afectuoso, o enamorado, era ese abrazo opresivo, necesario para retener a alguien contra su voluntad; luego _desaparecieron, _quedándose la varita de Hermione en ese sector del bosque.

* * *

Llegaron a las afueras de Manchester, a un sector bastante pobre de la ciudad, por donde caminaron hasta llegar a una vieja casa, bastante castigada por el tiempo, a donde entraron a golpe de _Alohomora._

Otro golpe de varita encendió unas viejas lámparas, lo que iluminó un recibidor bastante sucio, con un penetrante olor a animal mojado, que Hermione reconoció como el aroma natural de Greyback, pues lo había percibido durante el proceso de aparición. En el recibidor, un juego de muebles que podríamos reconocer como "victorianos", con el tapizado destrozado; una chimenea que el licántropo mantuvo apagada, un estante vacío, pues los diversos objetos y libros que alguna vez contuvo se encontraban destrozados y regados por el piso.

Pero Fenrir no se detuvo allí, sino que hizo caminar a Hermione por unas escaleras y un pasillo, hasta entrar a una habitación, la cual iluminó al encender una lámpara de pared. En ella, una cama sucia y revuelta, que más parecía el nido de un lobo, y el mismo penetrante olor a Greyback.

En la habitación, Fenrir tomó a Hermione por el cabello, atrayéndola hacia sí, y aspirando nuevamente el aroma de la chica, se sintió más humano que nunca, especialmente al sentir el contacto de los cuerpos, pues ella, evitando el dolor provocado por el tirón del cabello, retrocedió un paso de más, suficiente para toparse con el licántropo.

—Lo siento —repuso inmediatamente, pero Greyback suspiró nuevamente, llenando su olfato del olor de Hermione y sintiendo una violenta erección, para decirle:

—Tranquila, _sangresucia, _vas a ver que no soy tan malo.

Hermione se molestó por la expresión usada por Greyback, pero poco podía hacer al estar completamente a la merced de lo que él decidiera hacer, especialmente al sentir cómo la tenía tomada por el cabello, mientras que con la otra mano atraía sus caderas, haciendo que el _derriere _de ella se uniera con más presión al pubis de él, por lo que notó su erección. Se imaginó siendo ultrajada por Fenrir de la forma más animal posible, lo que hizo que comenzara a temblar de terror, pues se visualizó atada, torturada y golpeada mientras era penetrada salvajemente. Greyback notó esa tensión en Hermione, por lo que soltó su toma y, cerrando la puerta, le dijo, casi como un ladrido, mientras se quitaba la túnica:

—Desnúdate, _sangresucia._

—Está bien —repuso Hermione, al voltearse y ver el musculoso torso del licántropo— pero, ¿te puedo pedir que no me llames así? Al menos llámame Granger, si no quieres decir mi nombre.

—Vamos, Granger, desnúdate, que no tengo toda la vida.

Hermione comenzó a desvestirse, mientras veía a Greyback de espaldas, notando las múltiples cicatrices que cruzaban todo su cuerpo, torneado y musculoso. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, se cubrió parte de los pechos con el cabello (lo que era difícil, pues la tupida cabellera de la chica apenas cubría la mitad superior de los senos, dejando ver sus pezones) y ocultó su pubis con sus manos.

—Lista —sólo pudo decir, pues estaba aún asustada por lo que Fenrir le podría hacer. Cuando Greyback se volteó, ella notó que su mirada no era tan animal, su sonrisa no era tan maliciosa, y su cuerpo no era para nada deforme, a pesar de las múltiples cicatrices.

Fenrir miró los intentos de Hermione de ocultar sus senos y su bajo vientre, y trató de no mostrar una sonrisa, a pesar de la excitación que le provocaba tener a su disposición una mujer de ¿cuánto? ¿Dieciséis años? Se le acercó, la tomó de las manos y gentilmente, dentro de lo que cabe, la guió hacia la cama, y la hizo tumbarse en ella.

Hermione temblaba como si hubiera sido bañada con aguanieve, porque sentía la mano de Fenrir acariciar su cuerpo, una mano rústica y con uñas largas que se movía febrilmente desde el cabello, pasando por el cuello, pecho, costado, vientre, piernas. Al principio, su temblor era de miedo, pero luego de sentir cómo Greyback suavizaba sus caricias, se convirtió en excitación pura.

Fenrir intentaba disfrutar cada contacto con la virginal piel de Hermione, un contacto que, es bueno mencionar, nunca había tenido. Cualquiera pensaría que en su condición de hombre-lobo, Greyback podía ser un "semental", pero el había transformado su licantropía en una arma letal, por lo que los placeres carnales no habían sido parte de su vida. Por eso buscaba en lo más recóndito de su humanidad cómo comportarse en esta situación.

El hombre-lobo se acercó a la chica y comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientras la acariciaba, lo que la hizo estremecer y gemir; a medida que la besaba, iba moviéndose por el cuerpo de ella, olfateando su piel, gruñendo excitadamente, jugando con los pezones de Hermione, los cuales se endurecieron al contacto con la lengua de Fenrir. Luego, él siguió besando y mordisqueando sensualmente el vientre de ella, hasta llegar al pubis de la chica; cuando intentó acercarse a besarlo, ella lo detuvo, haciéndolo girar y obligándolo a esperar, mientras ella comenzaba a besar el cuerpo del licántropo.

Para Hermione, la experiencia era sumamente impactante, porque no se imaginaba que Greyback estuviera comportándose tan "humano" en sus sensaciones, pero igualmente lo estaba disfrutando. Iba besando cada cicatriz que encontraba, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Fenrir, hasta que se sorprendió al tropezar su mano con la erección del hombre-lobo, quien la tomó gentilmente, e hizo que le acariciara su miembro mientras la atraía hacia él y la besaba directamente en la boca.

Con esos besos y caricias se encendieron las pasiones en Fenrir, quien invirtió nuevamente las posiciones, quedando sobre Hermione, y presionando su miembro en el pubis de la chica, hasta que en un movimiento, algo fortuito, algo intencional, penetró en su virginidad, haciendo que ambos aullaran de un placer rodeado de algo de dolor. Así se mantuvieron unos segundos, hasta que con un fuerte suspiro y acomodando las piernas, Hermione le indicó a Fenrir que siguiera moviéndose. Con cada embestida del licántropo, la chica gemía, suspiraba y jadeaba, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Fenrir estaba sumamente excitado; a pesar de haber llegado al orgasmo, mantenía una saludable erección, lo que lo llevó a tomar a Hermione, girarla de manera que quedase de espaldas a él, apoyada de manos y rodillas, en "cuatro patas" y la tomó en esa posición, desatando su lado más salvaje, y haciendo gemir y gritar a la chica en cada impulso, mientras la halaba del cabello y le acariciaba lascivamente los senos, hasta volver a llegar al éxtasis del orgasmo.

No necesitaban expresarse con palabras, sus cuerpos se comunicaban fluidamente, se besaban cada centímetro de piel, se acariciaban con pasión y desenfreno. En un momento dado, Hermione tomó el control del juego sexual, por lo que, guiada por Fenrir, se montó sobre el licántropo, acoplándose nuevamente, haciéndola gritar mientras presionaba los pectorales de Greyback, y éste a su vez la tomaba por las caderas, haciéndola moverse en forma lasciva, hasta alcanzar nuevamente el orgasmo. En ese momento, él la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que se acostara sobre su cuerpo y abrazándola, dándose la oportunidad de aspirar ese aroma que tanto le atraía, sumado al del encuentro sexual que estaban llevando a cabo.

Así duraron unos minutos, intentando tomar algo del enrarecido aire de la habitación, hasta que Greyback levantó a Hermione, y él también incorporó su tronco, quedando sentado, con las piernas de ella rodeando su pelvis e incrementando la penetración, haciéndola gemir de placer y ayudándola a moverse con una mano, al agarrarla por una nalga, mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus senos al mismo tiempo que los lamía y besaba con frenesí. Mantuvieron esa posición por un rato, hasta que la lujuria desatada hizo que él se saliera justo en el momento de éxtasis, provocando que el semen se regara por el vientre, pubis y piernas de Hermione.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Greyback se recostó en la cama, atrayendo hacia sí a Hermione, reteniéndola al abrazarla por la espalda, tomando con su mano la muñeca de la chica, y diciéndole, antes de quedarse dormido:

—Mañana me encargo de ti, _sangresucia; _por lo pronto, durmamos…

Hermione pensaba, mientras yacía al lado del licántropo, retenida por el fuerte brazo de Greyback, cómo haría para regresar al castillo sin su varita. La única opción que veía era quedarse con la de Fenrir, pero no sabía donde estaba, y no podía salirse del abrazo. Por ello se mantenía alerta, a pesar que el cansancio físico por la batalla, el emocional por la muerte de Dumbledore y la tensión de ser atrapada por Greyback, y el hormonal por la sesión pasional que había tenido, intentaba poseerla, haciéndola dormirse.

De pronto, sintió como el abrazo que la retenía se aflojaba. Fenrir buscaba cambiar su posición de sueño, y para ello soltó a su presa y se volteó, sin prestarle atención; esto permitió que Hermione quedara totalmente libre de su captor. Sin hacer ruido se levantó, tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación, a la cual Greyback no había pasado seguro o hechizado.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño, para lavarse; luego de asear como pudo su cuerpo, notando un particular dolor en su bajo vientre debido a su primera experiencia, Hermione se dedicó a buscar la varita del licántropo, cuando encontró en una alacena un grupo de varitas, "posiblemente de víctimas del loco éste", pensaba mientras sopesaba cuál podría tomar. Terminó escogiendo una varita de roble, bastante flexible, que fue la que mejor "sintió" en sus manos.

Luego regresó a asomarse a la habitación, donde Greyback roncaba con ciertos gruñidos que causaron algo de risa silenciosa a la chica. Bajó las escaleras, tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible, y en la sala de esa casa, Hermione se _Desapareció, _para aparecerse en Hogsmeade.

Era casi hora de amanecer cuando salió de la casa del hombre-lobo, por lo que llegó a "Las Tres Escobas" justo cuando Madame Rosmerta salía a barrer el frente, por lo que ambas se sorprendieron al verse. Hermione le contó rápidamente lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior (excluyendo el encuentro íntimo con Greyback), lo que permitió a Madame Rosmerta entender lo visto cuando llegaron el profesor Dumbledore y Harry.

Luego de conversar, Rosmerta le facilitó una habitación a Hermione, donde pudo ducharse tranquilamente mientras la dueña de la posada enviaba una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall, informándole de la llegada de la estudiante. Hermione aprovechó para reflexionar lo vivido esa noche y madrugada en el "cubil" de Greyback, agradeciendo a todos los Grandes Magos la posibilidad de sobrevivir y de aprender algo antes de morir, que no necesariamente se encuentra en los libros: cómo un hombre (por muy licántropo que sea) y una mujer pueden hacer magia con la unión carnal de sus cuerpos.

Mientras tanto, Greyback se despertó sobresaltado, pues había olvidado que tenía una presa que esperaba su atención, y había notado que no estaba en la cama. Se movió tan rápido como su cuerpo, agotado luego de la escaramuza en los terrenos de Hogwarts, la persecución y captura de la _sangresucia, _y el encuentro sexual con su víctima, le permitió. Simplemente lo que hizo fue estirarse, intentando abarcar el máximo de espacio con sus brazos, desperezándose.

Al incorporarse, se recordó mentalmente que para la próxima oportunidad, no complacería a otra voluntad que a la de sus impulsos licántropos, de asesinar y transformar la mayor cantidad posible, y sobre todo si eran hembras estudiantes de Hogwarts. La _sangresucia _de Granger debía ser la primera. No debería volver a caer en pensamientos de piedad ni en últimos deseos; el único deseo que debería prevalecer es el de sí mismo deseando beber la sangre núbil brotando de esos cuellos virginales, saborear ese elixir de vida escapando de esas niñas y mujeres.

* * *

**Nota al pie:**

(1) La primera petición de **Aurora Caelestis** es tal cual sigue:

"**Hermione G. & Fernir G.: **Esta "historia/situación" se me había ocurrido para un fanfic, pero por tiempo o por tantas ideas que realizar no he podido hacerla. Imagine que el trio de oro se enfrentaba a duelo con los mortifagos en el Bosque Prohibido (antes de la guerra, no sé, quinto o sexto año) y que por alguna razón se separan y Hermione huye sola. En medio del Bosque se encuentra con Greyback y este la desarma. Cuando va matarla, ella le pide que tengan sexo, ya que no quiere morir virgen. Lo cual Greyback se sorprende y aunque quiere matarla, su oferta le es más tentadora. Su petición se debía a que había tenido una discusión con Draco esa misma mañana y este la había llamado _mojigata y frígida._ Entonces Greyback se la lleva a una vieja cabaña perteneciente a su familia y la encierra allí. A Hermione le da miedo cuando llega a esa cabaña, porque piensa que él va a violarla, cuando le ladra un "desnúdate". Esta es una simple idea (una muy loca), pero que les puedo decir, me gustan los chicos malos. XD Quisiera algo apasionado. Nada cursi. Muy Greyback, pero con un lado (pequeño) bueno y apasionado. **NOTA:** Las reglas están establecidas, pero a **_la autora,_** que le toque, puede tomar la idea o crear una propia. Solo que no sea cursi.

_**Feliz día de Reyes Magos!**_Aquí está este regalo, muy salvaje, muy humano, muy mágico... Traté de mantenerme fiel a la petición de **Aurora Caelestis, **sobre todo que respondió a la pregunta clave de si lo quería "subido de tono", porque así lo visualicé a la primera... Respecto a los otros regalos... Apenas terminé este regalo y mis musas huyeron, trataré de escribir otra petición... Aparte, deseo agradecer a _Esme Vipz _por su apoyo como "betareader"... Salud y saludos!


End file.
